Em busca do presente perfeito
by Princesa Shaka
Summary: Kanon e Milo querem fazer de tudo para agradar Saga e Camus. Todo esforço é valido quando é feito em nome de quem se ama. Songfic de dia dos namorados. [MxC, KxS yaoi]


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence a Massami Kurumada e Sueisha., as músicas presentes na fic pertencem a Kwon BoA.

**Em busca do presente perfeito**

Ele descia apressadamente a escadaria das Doze Casas, resmungando.

"Mas será possível que todos saíram de seus templos?"

Não sentia os cosmos dos guardiões por onde passava e já estava se consolando de ter de se virar sozinho. A primeira parada fora em Peixes, mas subira até lá em vão.

_"Ah sinto muito lindinho, mas hoje ninguém me tira daqui! Tenho de estar impecável para o meu italianinho essa noite!", _o pisciano lhe dissera.

Então o moleque não mentira, aquele era mesmo um dia "especial". Mas também, por que mentiria para seu mestre? Pelo menos sendo um dia especial para os casais, o garoto voltaria para onde nunca deveria ter saído! E assim nenhum pirralho ficaria empatando seu amor.

Mas isso era o menos preocupante agora. Ele precisava de alguém que pudesse lhe auxiliar. Não fazia idéia de como presentear, mas queria agradar seu amado. E logo Afrodite, a pessoa mais indicada para esse tipo de coisa não estava disponível. Que diabos, teria ele de se virar sozinho?

Já passava por Leão e nem sinal de cosmo por ali.

"Onde está todo mundo?"

O cavaleiro já estava se conformando. O namorado era dele, logo o problema era dele também. Talvez só ele, Afrodite e aquele pirralho estivessem ligando para aquela data. Estar apaixonado era mesmo uma droga. Cada dia que passava ele ficava mais bobo, parecendo um colegial.

"Eu não era assim, realmente não era. Mas, como resistir àquele homem?"

Estava saindo de Câncer quando avistou um dos geminianos na porta do terceiro templo.

"Só pode ser o desocupado do Kanon, mas na falta de coisa melhor vai ele mesmo!"

- Ei Kanon! - só faltava ser o Saga.

O grego voltou-se com uma cara de sono e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Sim?

- Quê que você vai fazer hoje?

- Tá me chamando para sair, Escorpião?

Kanon abriu um sorriso malicioso e logo em seguida bocejou e esfregou os olhos com as costas da mão. Pelo visto, estava mesmo com sono.

- Lógico que não! Quero dizer, na verdade a intenção é essa...

O geminiano soltou uma risada.

- Se estava afim de mim por que não disse logo? Tá certo que o Saga é ciumento, mas eu não perderia uma oportunidade de pular a cerca.

- Cai na real, Kanon! Eu não estou afim de você. - olhou com desdém e cruzou os braços. - Eu só preciso que você venha comigo me ajudar a comprar um presente pro Camus!

Kanon forjou um ar ofendido.

- Não acredito! Você me ilude para depois dizer que vai dar presente para outro? É o fim do mundo mesmo...

- Quer saber? É melhor eu procurar outra pessoa para me ajudar. E sugiro que você volte a dormir, o sono não está te fazendo bem.

Kanon riu de novo e passou o braço pelo ombro de Milo.

- Tá perdendo seu senso de humor com o pingüim? Eu te acompanho sim, mas só porque estou sem o que fazer.

- Para variar. - comentou Milo. - Ande, eu espero você trocar de roupa.

Kanon olhou para o pijama que vestia.

- Ah! É mesmo! Volto num segundo!

Uns vinte minutos depois, Kanon estava de volta, com os cabelos aparentemente penteados e vestindo calça jeans e uma camiseta azul marinho agarrada, destacando-lhe os músculos. Usava faixas nos dois pulsos.

- Então, vamos nessa? - passou por Milo e então voltou-se para ele, como se lembrasse de algo. - Afinal, para que é o presente? O aniversário do pingüim não é hoje, é?

- Não, não é... - passou a mão pela nuca e sorriu, meio sem graça. - É que ontem eu ouvi aquele moleque, o Hyoga, dizendo ao Camus que ia voltar para o Japão ontem à tarde, pois queria chegar cedo para passar o dia com aquele outro menino, o Andrômeda.

-Ah! Por isso que você estava escondido no coliseu... estava ouvindo a conversa dos dois! - riu.

- Sim! - ficou meio emburrado com os risos de Kanon. - Mas o que importa é que hoje é uma espécie de... dia dos namorados, acho que é assim que chamam. E por isso, pensei em dar algo para o Camus.

- Ahm... nesse caso, acho que também vou dar algo pro Saga. Nunca dou nada mesmo.

- Nunca dá nada? - Milo arqueou uma sobrancelha, maliciosamente.

- Não, eu deixo isso por conta dele. - sorriu, também de forma maliciosa.

Já se aproximavam da saída do Santuário.

- Aonde vamos exatamente?

- Vamos pro centro de Atenas. Lá devemos encontrar alguma coisa.

Kanon assentiu. Só precisavam pedir a algum soldado que providenciasse um carro ou mesmo um táxi para eles, o que Milo tratou de fazer. Em menos de meia hora estavam no centro de Atenas, caminhando e observando as vitrines.

- Tem alguma idéia do que vai dar ao gelado?

- Na verdade eu o trouxe, pois queria alguma dica.

- Hum... - Kanon coçou o queixo, pensativo. - Você já pensou em dar algo assim meio... erótico?

Milo considerou a idéia por um instante, mas então sacudiu a cabeça e disse:

- Por Athena, eu sabia que você era tarado, mas não que pensava em sexo em período integral!

- Como se você fosse a santidade em pessoa! Ah, vai dizer que você e o francês não iam aproveitar um presente assim?

Ok, Kanon tinha razão. A idéia não era das piores, seria até uma boa para fazer parte da coleção de presentes _no-sense _que ele já dera a Camus. Porém naquele dia, Milo queria algo diferente, queria dar para o aquariano algo mais...

- Não sei Kanon, pensei em algo mais ahn... romântico sabe?

Na verdade, Kanon não sabia. Ou pelo menos, tentava fingir que não.

- Uhm... não sou muito bom nessas coisas mas... acho que naquela loja deve ter algo assim. - apontou uma loja do outro lado da rua.

Milo logo atravessou, aproximando-se da vitrine. Era uma loja de presentes, cheio de coisas que as garotas adoravam comprar e ganhar. Como acharia algo para Camus ali?

- Não sei não Kanon, será que vou achar algo aí?

- Tudo muito romântico! - riu e apontou um coração de pelúcia. - Vou comprar um travesseiro rosa pro meu irmão.

Milo sacudiu a cabeça, rindo e entrou na loja. Numa prateleira alta, havia diversos ursinhos de pelúcia. Não era bem a cara de Camus ter bichinhos de pelúcia na cabeceira da cama, porém essa seria a graça. O presente seria romântico e inusitado a um só tempo.

- Depois tira foto do Camus brincando de ursinho de pelúcia e mostra para mim tá? - disse Kanon, parado atrás dele.

- Fica zoando mesmo para você ver só.

- Ei Milo, que tal aquele ali? - apontou um pingüim de pelúcia.

- Melhor impossível! - apressou-se em pedir para a vendedora.

Quando a mulher disse-lhe o preço, Milo enfiou a mão no bolso, caçando a carteira. Procurou em todos os bolsos da calça, mas não achou nem uma nota perdida.

- Mas será possível...

Deu um sorriso sem jeito para a vendedora e continuou procurando nos bolsos, desesperado.

_"Kanon, eu esqueci de pegar minha carteira! Será que pode me emprestar o dinheiro?"_, falou por cosmo, para não tornar a cena mais constrangedora.

_"Eu não, quem garante que na verdade você não tem um tostão e não vai me devolver nada?"_

_"Para de ser pão-duro, eu nunca te pedi nada!"_

_"Sem chances, Escorpião. Meu dinheiro não dá nem para o embrulho do presente."_

Droga. Se quisesse comprar o presente, teria de retornar mais tarde. Deu um sorriso amarelo para a simpática atendente e disse que voltaria mais tarde. Saíram da loja, Kanon divertido com a situação e Milo frustrado e com raiva.

- Não custava quebrar o galho para mim. Maldita hora que fui pedir para que me acompanhasse.

Kanon nem estava ouvindo. Atravessara a rua quase na velocidade da luz, atraído por algo em uma vitrine.

"Mas esse daí é impossível!", pensou o escorpiano e deu de ombros, atravessando a rua e ficando do lado de fora da loja onde Kanon já entrara. Era uma loja de miniaturas. "O que ele ia querer numa loja dessas? Será que o Saga coleciona essas coisinhas?"

Milo ficou observando a vitrine, sem achar muita graça naqueles bonequinhos feitos de cobre e prata. Os preços eram exorbitantes para objetos tão simples. Ele não daria um tostão naqueles bonequinhos feios, mas gosto não se discutia.

Quando Kanon saiu da loja, trazia um pequeno pacote nas mãos. Seu rosto expressava uma felicidade semelhante ao de uma criança que ganhara um brinquedo do Papai Noel no Natal.

- Presente pro Saga?

- Droga! - deu um tapão na própria testa. - O presente do Saga! Era isso que eu tinha de comprar!

Milo olhou para Kanon, com uma gota tamanho família na cabeça.

- E então o que é isso? E você não disse que estava com pouco dinheiro?

- Eu nunca disse isso! - tirou o tridente miniatura de dentro do pacotinho e mostrou para Milo. - É um dos poucos que falta para eu completar minha coleção!

O geminiano parecia prestes a explodir de alegria. Pelos deuses, como alguém podia ter uma coleção tão inútil? Milo podia imaginar o amigo brincando com as miniaturas, com um castelo também miniatura e fazendo seus bonequinhos dizerem que iam dominar o mundo. Simplesmente patético para um cara de quase trinta anos.

- Acho que já podemos ir então. Se der tempo, ainda voltarei para comprar o presente do Camus.

- Puxa e eu nem vou dar nada para o meu maninho. Ei, você não quer me emprestar uns trocados não?

Milo não respondeu. A vontade que tinha era de repetir a surra que dera em Kanon há alguns meses, quando o Santuário estava em guerra.

- Ok, entendi. Eu estava pensando... - comentou enquanto iam até o carro. - poderíamos aproveitar que nem a Athena e nem o Shion estarão na sala do mestre hoje e fazer um jantar lá. Aí comemoramos todos juntos.

- Não me espantaria nada se você estivesse planejando uma espécie de orgia.

- Eu? Como pode pensar essas coisas de mim, Escorpião?

Milo riu e entrou no carro. Não era má idéia, Saga e Camus chegariam cansados da Fundação, pelo menos ficariam contentes em ver que os dois haviam feito algo útil. Na volta para o Santuário, combinaram o horário que organizariam o salão. Escorpião ainda pretendia comprar o pingüim de pelúcia, mas dispensou a companhia de Kanon. Este se encarregaria de deixar os bilhetes no templo de Aquário e no seu próprio, avisando que Saga e Camus fossem à sala do mestre tão logo chegassem.

Kanon passou o resto da tarde arrumando e polindo suas miniaturas. No começo da noite, tomou banho, trocou de roupa e pegou os bilhetes, deixando um em cima da cama, onde sabia que Saga veria logo que chegasse e dirigiu-se a Aquário. No meio do caminho, encontrou Milo, que também vestia outra roupa – ambos estavam com túnicas que iam até o joelho, calças coladas e botas. - e estava com os cabelos úmidos.

- Pode deixar que eu coloco o recado lá em Aquário.

- E o presente, já comprou?

- Ahm... acabou não dando para voltar lá. - não deu maiores explicações, pois sabia que Kanon tiraria com sua cara se soubesse que ele não achara a carteira no meio da muvuca que era o oitavo templo. - Tem uma coisa que esquecemos! O que vamos fazer pro jantar?

- _Fazer? _Você ficou doido? Vamos encomendar umas pizzas e você pega um daqueles vinhos que o Camus esconde na adega dele e pronto!

- E como vamos pagar as pizzas? Digo...

Antes que se explicasse, Kanon disse:

- Eu vou colocar na conta do Saga. Ele já é cliente preferencial mesmo!

- Nesse caso, estou indo buscar o vinho. - "Camus vai querer me matar!".

Milo pegou o bilhete da mão de Kanon e subiu para Aquário. O geminiano também continuou subindo.

- Te vejo na sala do mestre!

xxXxx

Quando Saga chegou em casa e encontrou o bilhete na cama, onde sentara para desamarrar os sapatos, estranhou. Seria possível que Saori ainda estivesse planejando uma reunião para aquele dia? O bilhete só dizia: "Suba para a sala do mestre assim que chegar. Urgente".

Mas espere. Aquela letra lhe era familiar. Claro que um garrancho daqueles era mais que familiar! E Saori não estava na Grécia, ela e Shion haviam partido juntos, a deusa com destino ao Japão e Shion com destino a China.

- Mas o que esse doido do meu irmão está aprontando? - indagou a si mesmo e voltou a amarrar os cadarços. Era melhor ir logo a sala do mestre, antes que fosse tarde. Todo cuidado era pouco, quando se tratava de Kanon.

xxXxx

Quando Camus adentrou o décimo primeiro templo, não custou a se deparar com o bilhete em cima da mesa em seu escritório. A mensagem era a mesma que no recado que fora deixado para Saga, apenas a letra era diferente.

"Mas, na sala do mestre? Shion e Saori viajaram, por que esse bilhete?"

Leu novamente. Aquela caligrafia que mais se podia comparar a rabiscos só podia pertencer a uma pessoa.

"O que está planejando agora, Escorpião?"

Só podia ser mais uma das loucuras do grego. Mas não, Camus estava cansado demais para ceder. Iria tomar seu habitual licor e então trocaria de roupa e iria dormir. Talvez comesse algo, mas no momento não sentia fome. Não deixou de ficar intrigado. O que Milo estaria fazendo no grande templo?

Foi até a sala e pegou uma taça no barzinho. Quando abriu a adega, percebeu que faltavam garrafas ali. Ah, mas só podia ser isso! Como aquele escorpiano abusado podia invadir sua casa assim e ainda assaltar seu estoque de bebidas refinadas? Iria à sala do mestre imediatamente!

xxXxx

O rádio repetia pela centésima vez uma daquelas musicas. Kanon já até cantarolava, enquanto arrumava a mesa no centro do salão e Milo se pegara fazendo o mesmo, ao voltar com as pizzas.

- De onde tirou essas músicas? Que mau gosto!

- Ah, não são tão ruins vai! Estava no meio das coisas da Saori.

- Deixa ela ficar sabendo que você mexeu nas coisas dela. - replicou e deixou as pizzas sobre a mesa.

- Se quiser, aproveita e mexe também. Tem umas coisas bem engraçadas no quarto dela.

- Definitivamente Kanon, você não presta. Ei, será que eles vão vir?

- Um já está chegando. - comentou com ar profético, servindo uma taça com vinho tinto e seguindo até a porta.

Saga chegou à sala do mestre ainda intrigado. Quando viu o irmão com a taça na mão, ficou totalmente perplexo.

- O que significa isso, Kanon?

O gêmeo abraçou-lhe pela cintura e aproximou o cálice de seus lábios.

- Dia dos namorados, maninho! Eu e Milo decidimos fazer um jantarzinho para você e o pingüim.

- Hum... - abriu um sorriso e beijou o canto da boca de Kanon. - E o que teremos? Vocês cozinharam algum prato refinado?

- Mas até parece! Você esqueceu que eu mal sei esquentar o leite? Compramos pizzas, não é perfeito?

Saga riu e tomou a taça da mão de Kanon, bebericando-a e já adentrando o grande templo.

- Alô, Milo. - disse acenando para o escorpiano. - Feliz dia dos namorados!

- Para você também, Saga. - respondeu enquanto também se servia de vinho.

O mais novo dos gêmeos já puxara uma cadeira para o irmão se sentar. Inconscientemente, cantarolava a musica que soava ao fundo.

- Que musica é essa? - perguntou Saga.

- Musicas da Saori que seu irmão pelo visto gostou.

Kanon sorriu e começou a cantar para eles:

"Onjena hanarago midgo isso BABE  
soroga nomu molli idahedo FAR AWAY  
gu oton godo urir garur sun obso"

(Sempre acreditei que éramos um, babe  
Mesmo estando tão distantes  
Distantes, nada pode nos separar)

- É meu caro irmão, você se supera dia após dia. - disse Saga, aos risos.

Camus chegou no exato momento em que Kanon ensaiava uma coreografia ridiculamente sensual, fazendo os dois cavaleiros que assistiam rirem. O francês, parado na porta do grande templo estava pasmo com o que via.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Num disparo, Escorpião correu até Aquário, envolvendo-o num abraço sufocante. Camus ficou vermelho por estar sendo apertado e por estar envergonhado com a cena.

_"Pelos deuses Milo, na frente desses gêmeos pervertidos não!"_, apelou por cosmo.

- Que bom que chegou! - disse Milo animado, desapertando o abraço. - Venha, sente-se também.

- Quero saber o que está acontecendo aqui. - disse seriamente, sem sair do lugar onde estava.

- Dia dos namorados, Camus. - explicou Saga, de forma simpática. - Sente-se e aproveite. Esses dois se esforçaram para nos agradar.

- Ah oui, se esforçaram. Assaltar meu bar faz parte desse esforço, Milo? - perguntou olhando diretamente nos olhos do grego.

- Camye, por favor, não vai ficar bravo por isso não é mesmo? Venha! - puxou-o pela mão.

Camus estava cansado demais para discutir. Além disso, começara a sentir fome, aguçado pelo aroma das pizzas. Decidiu deixar-se levar por Milo. Tomaria providências depois, sim! Compraria uns bons cadeados.

Passado a tensão, um clima gostoso pairou entre eles. Comeram pizza e beberam desde vinho a uísque e champagne. A trilha sonora ao fundo ainda era a mesma, mas já haviam se acostumado a ela. Os goles a mais de álcool já faziam efeito e eles riam mais do que o normal. Divertiram-se quando Kanon e Milo descreveram sua ida ao centro da cidade para comprar os presentes.

- Ok, e onde está o meu presente? - perguntou Saga, com olhar inquisidor para o caçula.

- Aqui. - apontou para si mesmo.

- Eu devia vender aquela sua coleção de miniaturas!

- Eu ainda não entendi a utilidade daqueles bonequinhos feios. - disse Milo.

- Vocês não sabem de nada! Minhas miniaturas um dia serão raridades e quando eu morrer, elas irão para um museu.

- Você está bêbado, Kanon. - Milo disse, virando numa golada só o copo de uísque.

- Todos vocês estão. - ajuntou Camus.

- Inclusive você, francês. - replicou Saga, dando uma risada débil. - Agora Milo, fale-nos do presente que ia dar ao Camus.

Kanon deu uma risada alta.

- Vocês tinham de ver a fofura que era o pingüim de pelúcia. Camus, você ia dormir abraçadinho com ele, eu aposto.

- E foi você quem deu a idéia Kanon! Então não venha caçoar. - reclamou Milo.

- Francamente... bichos de pelúcia non tem a ver comigo!

- Ah, mas eu sei que você ia gostar, Camye.

Camus balançou a cabeça e levou a taça aos lábios. Apesar das bobagens que eram ditas, ele estava se divertindo.

- Agora que eu percebi! Você também não me deu nada, Saga.

- Você não tem a menor moral para reclamar, eu sempre dou.

Milo sorriu maliciosamente para os dois.

- É, então você não mentia, Kanon.

- Eu nunca minto.

- A quem pretende enganar, Kanon? - Camus deu um risinho discreto. Meu Deus, ele rira! Discretamente, mas rira.

- Kan, realmente não engana a ninguém com essa conversa. E vou começar a ser menos bonzinho com você, que só pensa em si mesmo. - disse com falso ar dramático.

- Ok maninho, tenho de reconhecer que você merece muito mais. - olhou pensativo para o teto. - Já que não comprei nada, vou presenteá-lo com uma homenagem!

- Quero só ver... - disse Milo, passando o braço em torno do ombro de Camus, enquanto usava a outra mão para segurar o copo.

Kanon se levantou e foi até o rádio, aumentando o volume. Selecionou uma faixa, pegou o encarte e começou a cantar, voltando para perto de Saga, alternando o olhar entre a letra da musica no encarte e os olhos do irmão.

"Ji geum nal ba ra bo go itt ni i sang ha ge do ggeul lin da go saeng gak ha ni

nun eul ddael su ga eob seul tae ji neon heun deul li go i sseu ni

u yeon in deut nae ge ro da ga o ji jo geum eun yeo yu itt neun deut u seum eu ro

nae ap e meo mut geo ri ji man i mi neon neo mu neu jeo sseo"

(Você está me olhando agora?

Isso é estranho, mas acho que tenho uma queda por você

Eu não consigo tirar meus olhos de você, você está balançado?

Por sorte você está chegando mais perto ainda de mim

Seu sorriso que diz que você conseguiu mais que o suficiente

Você está exatamente na minha frente

Mas você já está atrasado.)

Kanon passou a mão pelo rosto de Saga, que sorria, achando graça na tal homenagem. O caçula prosseguiu:

"Geu reo ge da ga o ge dwae geu nu gu do nun chi chael su eob seul geo ya

geu reo ge bba jyeo deul ge dwae mweon ga ye jeon gwa jo geum da reun neo ggim eu ro

neo e ge seu myeo deul ge dwae me ma reun neo eui ga seum so ge nae ga

i jen neol sa ra ga ge hae na man eul wi han dan neo eui han sa ram eu ro"

(Tudo bem chegar mais perto, ninguém mais vai notar

Tudo bem em me satisfazer, sentindo-se um pouco diferente do passado

Tudo bem pra mim te "encharcar", e também te "secar"

Eu estou em seu coração

Agora posso te fazer viver, eu sou o único para você)

"Neo na reul bo ji mot ha myeon neo eui ma eum dap dap ha ji

hang sang nal chat ge dwe ji dal keum ha ji keo pi hyang yu hok cheo reom

I won't stop, don't stop, don't stop (get it, get it)

cheo eum i ji i se sang mu eot bo da gang ryeok ha ji

ja ggu weon ha ge dwe ji jung dok cheo reom keo pi eui sseun mat cheo reom

I won't stop, don't stop, don't stop (get it, get it)"

(Se você não puder me ver, seu coração irá me responder

Ele está sempre procurando por mim

O cheiro de café quente, como uma tentação

Eu não vou parar, não pare, não pare pegue, pegue

De início é mais forte que qualquer coisa no mundo

Então começamos a ansiar constantemente, como veneno, como café amargo

Eu não vou parar, não pare, não pare pegue, pegue)

Kanon segurou a mão de Saga e colocou em seu peito. Quando soltou-a, o mais velho foi deslizando-a por aquela região.

- Hey, lembrem-se que estamos aqui e não somos _voyeurs. _- disse Milo, aos risos.

Kanon mostrou a lingua para ele e continuou a cantar, tendo olhos apenas para Saga.

"Cheo eum myeot beon eun jae mi itt gae geu ri go da eum myeot beon eun pyeon an ha get

sa rang eun geu reo ge da ga wa pi hal su eob neun un myeong cheo reom

geu dong an al ji mot han se sang eui ban ja gim e in sa ha myeon

nun bo ra chi neun na ri ra do sa rang eun neul bom bom bom"

(A primeira vez é divertida, e a seguinte é confortável

O amor é bem próximo disso, como o destino que não pode ser impedido

Quando você precisa dizer "olá" para o mundo, você não sabia por todo esse tempo

Mesmo nos dias em que há uma tempestade de neve,

Amor é sempre primavera, primavera, primavera)

"Geu reo ge da ga o ge dwae a mu ri nae ga pi ha ryeo go hae do

geu reo ge bba jyeo deul ge dwae hang sang cheo eum i ra neun mi deum eu ro

na e ge seu myeo deul ge dwae me ma reun na eui ga seum so ge neo neun

i jen nal sa ra ga ge hae neo man eul wi han dan a eui han sa ram eu ro"

(Tudo bem você se aproximar, você não pode me impedir

Tudo bem você me satisfazer, acreditar é sempre como no começo

Tudo bem me "encharcar, e também me "secar"

Você está em meu coração

Agora você pode me fazer viver, você é a pessoa certa para mim)

Deu um beijo rápido nos lábios do gêmeo, mordendo-o de leve e sorriu, já embalado na música. O outro casal só ria observando.

"Neo na reul bo ji mot ha myeon neo eui ma eum dap dap ha ji

hang sang nal chat ge dwe ji dal keum ha ji keo pi hyang yu hok cheo reom

I won't stop, don't stop, don't stop (get it, get it)

cheo eum i ji i se sang mu eot bo da gang ryeok ha ji

ja ggu weon ha ge dwe ji jung dok cheo reom keo pi eui sseun mat cheo reom

I won't stop, don't stop, don't stop (get it, get it)"

(Se você não puder me ver, seu coração irá me responder

Ele está sempre procurando por mim

O cheiro de café quente, como uma tentação

Eu não vou parar, não pare, não pare pegue, pegue

De início é mais forte que qualquer coisa no mundo

Então começamos a ansiar constantemente, como veneno, como café amargo

Eu não vou parar, não pare, não pare pegue, pegue)

"Neo na reul bo ji mot ha myeon neo eui ma eum dap dap ha ji

hang sang nal dal kom ha ji yu hok cheo reom Don't stop, don't stop"

(Se você não puder me ver, seu coração irá me responder

Sempre por mim, como um doce vício

Não pare, não pare)

"Dan ha na man eul se sang han sa ram eul ji dok ha ge weon ha ge dwe neun geo ji

haeng bok ha ji eon je deun ham gge ra myeon I won't stop, don't stop, don't stop (get it, get it)

da reun sa ram a mu do dae shin jal su eob neun geo ji geu reo ge sa ra ga ji

seo ro e ge gi dae myeo sa rang ha ji I won't stop, don't stop, don't stop (get it, get it)"

(Existe um só mundo, e uma pessoa que pode querer ser cruel

Se estivermos juntos qualquer hora será feliz

Eu não vou parar, não pare, não pare pegue, pegue

Ninguém mais poderia fazer comigo o que você faz , é assim que a vida é.

Um amor que é construído por duas pessoas

Eu não vou parar, não pare, não pare pegue, pegue)

Os três expectadores aplaudiram e Kanon se afastou com um sorriso triunfante, para abaixar o volume. Saga deu-lhe um tapa na bunda.

- Fiquei emocionado. - disse Gêmeos, esperando o irmão se reaproximar.

- Eu sou ótimo em tudo que faço.

- E modesto, esqueceu de dizer. - completou Camus.

Saga puxou Kanon para seu colo e beijou-lhe o pescoço. Pelo visto, a performance o encantara mesmo.

- Eu faria melhor! - disse Milo, cheio de si.

- Pois eu pago para ver!

- Verá então! - levantou-se, seguindo até o rádio e pegando o encarte que Kanon deixara ali.

- Milo... você non vai fazer isso.

- Vou e vocês verão!

Camus levou a mão à testa. "Mon Dieu faça-o voltar à razão!"

Milo escolheu a música seguiu felinamente até Camus durante a introdução, afundando o rosto no pescoço do aquariano e beijando-o. Camus quis sumir ao notar que os gêmeos observavam atentamente.

"Onjena molliso barabogo idon na gurohge nor gidaryowadon

nan noegenun guron naui mosubdo amuron nukim obgeji

onjena amurohji anhun dud amu nukimdo obnun gochorom

norur saranghanun maum sogyogamyo gurohge ne gyothur memdorajiman"

(Sempre te observei de longe

Sempre esperei por você...

Mas você provavelmente não sente nada por mim

Sempre agi como se nada estivesse acontecendo,

Como se eu não sentisse nada,

E fiquei ao seu lado enquanto escondia meu amor)

Cantou a primeira estrofe meio desajeitadamente, mas logo pegou o ritmo da baladinha. Ajoelhou-se aos pés de Camus e segurou suas mãos, continuando a canção.

"Nomuna saranghanun guder gyothe dugoshiphun nan irohge gidarinunde

irohge nor wonhago inunde ijen nege dagawa irohge

nor ethage gidarigo inun negero"

(Te amo tanto, e quero te colocar ao meu lado

Estou esperando assim

Te quero tanto assim

Então por favor, venha para mim

Para mim, que está te esperando assim)

Milo passou a mão de Camus por seu rosto, carinhosamente. Olhava fixamente para o francês, demonstrando em seus olhos todos seus sentimentos.

"Onurdo na irohge nomanur gidarimyo uri hamke hedon

modun shigan tollimyo gurohge na nomanur wonhe huh

irohge na nomanur gurigo isso doisang mangsorimun

ijenun obso yogiso nor gidarinun narur barabwa

jogumshig chonchonhi nege dagawa jwo gurigo nar ana jwo

noege ne maumur boyo jugo shipho sorjighan nar boyojugo shipho

irohge na norur barabonun gidarimui kuthe soisso

jogumshig khojyo ganun sarange himdurojyoman ganun naege ijen

jogumshig noui maumur yoro ijen jogumshig ne mosub barabwa"

(Espero por ti novamente hoje

Lembro de todas as vezes em que estivemos juntos

É assim que eu quero você...

Huh, estou te desejando assim

Não posso hesitar mais

Olhe para mim, espero por você

Venha para mim, devagar, mais perto

E me abrace)

Parecia que não existia mais ninguém ali além dos dois, enquanto trocavam aqueles olhares. Camus tentava em vão manter-se imune aos encantos de Milo. Não podia demonstrar o quanto aquele grego o fazia fraco, não na frente de Kanon e Saga. Milo não ligava para os irmãos. Para ele tudo se resumia em Camus e só Camus.

"Nomuna saranghanun guder gyothe dugoshiphun nan irohge gidarinunde

irohge nor wonhago inunde ijen nege dagawa irohge

nor ethage gidarigo inun negero"

(Te amo tanto, e quero te colocar ao meu lado

Estou esperando assim

Te quero tanto assim

Então por favor, venha para mim

Para mim, que está te esperando assim)

"No obshi bonedon nardur honja norur guriwohedon na ijen

oton godo gu modun shigando nowa hamke harsu ige hejwo"

(Todos os dias que eu passei contigo,

Te desejei sozinho

Agora deixe-me ficar contigo, em nome do tempo que perdemos)

Antes que a música acabasse, Milo voltou a se levantar e puxou Camus para um romântico beijo. Os gêmeos sentiram como se sobrassem ali. Saga fez um sinal com a cabeça para Kanon e os dois se levantaram e se afastaram sorrateiramente.

- Você é impossível, Milo. - disse Camus num quase sussurro, após o beijo.

- Não sou não, Camye. Só por você que eu fico assim. - riu e puxou-o, fazendo-o se levantar da cadeira e logo deitando-o no chão do grande templo.

- Então acho que preciso tomar mais cuidado. - deu um meio sorriso e abraçou Milo, trazendo-o para perto.

- Feliz dia dos namorados, Camus.

- Para você também, _mon beau_.

Beijaram-se, dessa vez com mais desejo. A chama em Peixes já extinguira no grande relógio da torre, mas para eles a noite apenas começava.

E ao fundo, a doce melodia os embalava.

"It's little things that only I know  
Those are the things that make you mine  
And it's like flying without wings  
Cos you're my special thing  
I'm flying without wings"

(São pequenas coisas que eu apenas sei

Que estas são coisas que te fazem meu

E é como voar sem asas

Pois você é meu algo especial

Eu estou voando sem asas.)

xxXxx

Enquanto desciam a escadaria das Doze Casas abraçados, os irmãos as vezes paravam e trocavam beijos. Já próximos ao templo de Gêmeos, Kanon parou e olhou para a Lua, depois voltou-se lentamente para Saga.

- Sabe, se você não quiser me dar mais nenhum presente pro resto de sua vida, eu não vou levar a mal.

- Não seja bobo Kanon, você sabe que eu não fiquei chateado, não ligo para essas coisas.

- Não, não é por isso. É que... eu realmente não preciso de presentes assim, agora que me dei conta.

Saga encarou-o, perplexo a principio. Mas então entendeu.

- Quando nossos pais geraram você... - começou Kanon.

- Eles te deram um presente para a vida toda, não é isso? - Saga abraçou-o pela cintura e sorriu, vendo Kanon assentir com a cabeça. - Eu sei, pois eles também me deram um presente muito parecido. E é por isso que eu não ligo que você sempre se esqueça de comprar algo para mim. Você é meu presente, Kanon.

Kanon não disse nada, apenas olhou para ele. Não gostava de usar palavras, elas o faziam parecer um tolo sentimental. Mas Saga compreendia aquele olhar melhor do que tantas palavras que ele pudesse dizer.

- Feliz dia dos namorados, maninho. - disse por fim.

Saga respondeu com um beijo e então fez um sinal para que entrassem. Na cabeça de Kanon, a letra daquela canção ainda ressoava.

"And you're the place my life begins  
And you'll be where it ends"

(E você é o lugar onde minha vida começa  
E você será o lugar em que ela acaba)

Ainda tinham muito a comemorar naquela noite. Naquela e em todas as outras.

xxXxx

I'm flying without wings  
And that's the joy you bring  
I'm flying without wings

(Estou voando sem asas  
E essa é a alegria que você traz  
Estou voando sem asas)

** owari **

N/A: As músicas presentes na fic são essas (na respectiva ordem em que aparecem): "Tragic", "Addiction", "Realize (stay with me)" e "Flying without wings".


End file.
